First
by Lena-luvs-cats
Summary: Modern AU. A telling of when Kanda first met, confessed, and proposed to his beloved little beansprout. Yullen three-shot. Rated T for Kanda's mouth.
1. Chapter 1, First Met

**Heeeey kitties~! I'm back!~**

 **And um, well... It's been 3 and a half months of inactivity from me, courtesy of my lazy-ass self, school, and my severe case of no-inspiration-itus. Sorry?**

 **Anyways here's another Yullen to-be-threeshot. Honestly I already had this written up 3 months ago but I wanted to finish writing all three chapters before posting, but never got round to it. Still haven't actually, but since it's spring break and I've gotten back to writing (somewhat) I'm posting what I have, hoping that this will motivate me to write the rest. Also please tell if if there are spelling errors, because my proof-reading skills suck like crap.**

 **SHOUT OUT TO Cutiepie120048: Heeey remember that suggestion of a 'How they met' Yullen you gave me, oh so long ago? Well, it's waaaay overdue, but here ya go~**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**

 **And on with the chappie!~**

* * *

First

Chapter 1, First Met

A young, albino man just barely out of his teens stepped out of the taxi with a few bags of luggage in hand. In front of him was a small house he had just rented.

The man stepped forward and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of his new surroundings. He smiled.

"Well, looks like this is my new home."

* * *

An eccentric redhead bounded towards a grumpy Japanese man. "YUU!" He was punched in the gut. As he lay on the ground groaning in pain, the man glared down at him.

"Don't. Fucking. Call me that. Rabbit." Said rabbit inched away in fear, hands up in surrender.

"Mercy, K-kanda!"

"Che!" Kanda didn't bother to help the redhead up, but waited as he dusted himself off. As he did so, a Chinese woman in pigtails a couple years their junior walked over.

"Geez, you guys are fighting again? Lavi, Kanda, if you guys both plan on entering the Black Order, you're gonna have to get along at some point." She gave both a strong flick to the forehead.

"N-ah! Lenalee, what was that for?..." whined Lavi. Both he and Kanda had hands on their foreheads.

"For being a couple of idiots, that's why. Now c'mon, summer's almost over and school starts in a week. We gotta spend this time together." That was true. In a week, the two older men would be entering their fourth and final year of college to get their criminal justice degree, Lenalee her second. All three aspired to enter the Black Order. Lavi gasped.

"That's right! That also means that in a year, me and Yuu–ah, I mean Kanda will officially be members of the Order! My, time sure flies by. I still remember when we all first met in high school." Suddenly small tears pricked at the edges of Lavi's eyes as he cried dramatically. "Boohoo! Next year we'll have to leave Lena all alone! Nooo, I don't want that!" He jumped and grabbed both Lenalee and Kanda, sending all three tumbling down.

"Woah! Lavi!–"

"Fucking– Rabbit!–" They met the ground with a soft thud. They sat up, looked at each other, a burst into laughter. Well, not so much Kanda, he just 'che'd', which was still pretty normal for him. Lavi grabbed their arms and pulled them up.

"We are going drinking tonight! On me!" He pointed a thumb proudly at his chest.

Kanda snorted "As if. You're broke."

Lenalee was still giggling "And as useful your flirting skills can be Lavi, it still isn't nice to trick drinks out of the bartenders."

"Hey! It's a gift and I plan to make use of it!"

The trio continued on their way to spend the day hanging out together.

* * *

It was three days later, Lenalee was away at a dentist's appointment, and Lavi and Kanda had some time to kill. Currently they were just lounging around in their dorm room, when Lavi remembered something. "Hey, hey, Kanda! I saw this really cute boy the other day!"

"Shut up, Rabbit. I don't need to know about your love life." Lavi ignored his comment and continued on with his story.

"So he started being at Jerry's bakery everyday not too long ago, or I would've noticed, considering his angelic white hair! So anyways, he always orders like five cupcakes and he always eats 'em there." Kanda stopped him for a moment.

"Dude. You sound like a stalker. Creepy much?"

Lavi pouted. "I'm not stalking! I just happen to be observant when I walk by the bakery. Okay so after that, one day I decided to watch him for a bit from another table–"

"Stalker."

"–and then so he had already finished four of his five cupcakes, yeah? And his phone rang, and I think he was late for something, 'cause he just shoved the last cupcake in his mouth before scurrying off. He was too cute! He's an angel!" Kanda just made a face.

"Sounds more like a pig to me."

"Aww, don't be like that Kanda. I managed to strike a conversation up with him and even got his number. His name's Allen by the way. Anyways, I've already got a plan to convince him to go drinking with me, and then I'll bring him here, and then I'll–Uwaahh!" Lavi had just been kicked off the couch he had been sitting on.

"You damned horny Rabbit! Don't you fucking dare bring him here and don't tell me about your sick plans on getting laid, _especially_ when we share the same room!" Kanda had just the slightest blush on his cheeks, not that anyone noticed.

Lavi rubbed his rump where he'd been kicked and laughed from the floor. "Oh hoh hoh~ Seems like you're just jealous that I can bed anyone, be it boy or girl, whenever I want, while you're stuck in a relationship with the stick up your ass!" He narrowly missed an alarm clock being hurled at his head.

"Fucking say that again!" shouted Kanda. The chase between wolf and rabbit commenced.

"Ahh! Wait Kanda! No, wait I'm sorry!" He was chased out of the dorm room. "Please Kanda! I don't have any pants on!" But the chase continued onto campus. People stared at the man in just boxers and a tank top run around screaming like a girl while being chased by a long-haired man in sweats.

That was how Lavi found himself with a triple-decker lump on his head sulking beside Kanda as they walked back to their room. "Neh Kanda, you're mean…" he whined. "It was just a joke."

"Keep your horny jokes to yourself." They were back in their room, Lavi putting on some pants this time, in case of further unexpected outside excursions.

"But I do plan on making Allen my friend, he's really nice." Off to the side, Lavi spoke quietly to himself. "Though he would've been nice in be–OW! Hey!" Unfortunately for him, Kanda still heard him, giving him a sharp cuff to the head as a response.

They settled into a comfortable silence, before it was soon interrupted by a text from Lenalee.

 _Lenalee: Hey guys! My brother came for a surprise visit after my dentist appointment, and he insisted I spend the afternoon with him, so I won't be able to hang out today. So sorry! Tomorrow maybe?_

Lavi sighed. "Aww, now what're we going to do? It's still only half past one!" His eyes suddenly lit up like he'd just had an 'aha!' moment. "Wait! It's only half past one! I could totally introduce you to Allen! We should be able to catch him at the bakery, c'mon!" He jumped up and grabbed onto Kanda's arm and shot out of the room, bringing a whole lot of protests and curses with them.

* * *

Lavi and Kanda were now jogging down the sidewalk. Kanda jerked his arm out of Lavi's grasp. "Fucking let me go, damned Rabbit!" They slowed down to a fast walk.

"C'mon Kanda, he should be coming out of the bakery by now."

Kanda gave him an incredulous look. "And how the _hell_ would you know that?"

"Because he always leaves the bakery around 1:45pm."

"Dude. How is that not stalking?"

"It's not! I'm just observant!"

"Sure you are."

"Shut up!" They were nearing the bakery, and had slowed down even further to a walk. "Ooh~ I could totally scare Allen right now! Look, there he is, he's coming out." True to his word, a mop of white hair and its owner stepped out of the bakery entrance. He faced the other way. Kanda snorted.

"That's him? He's just a beansprout."

"No, he's really cute! Just wait 'till you meet him. Now be quiet!" The redhead crept slowly toward the albino—Kanda just walked by the side—before breaking out into a sprint, aiming to tackle the young man. "Surprise Alle–eeehhhAAAAHHH!" Lavi's body was suddenly in the air, as he was flipped by the shorter man with practiced ease. Kanda was shocked. Lavi met the ground with a loud 'oomph!', a foot firmly placed on his chest. The perpetrator's once guarded face contorted into one of surprise.

"Eh? Lavi?" The albino tilted his head in innocent confusion, before he realized the situation. "Oh my god, Lavi!" He scrambled to get his foot off the older man. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Lavi! I thought you were an attacker, and I just flipped you, I swear it was out of reflex, I didn't mean to–!" He was interrupted by the sound of low chuckling. Both he and Lavi turned their heads towards the sound, him in confusion, and Lavi in shock.

To the side was Kanda, a hand half covering his mouth as he chuckled lightly. "Y-you… the rabbit… and he…" was all he managed out with his quirky half smile. Allen was still confused.

"Eh?..." Lavi sat up from the ground, and cleared his throat.

"Allen, this is my friend."

"Oh! Well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Allen Walker." Allen held out his hand, and gave a bright smile. Much to Lavi's surprise, Kanda accepted his hand and returned the smile.

"Yuu Kanda."

Perhaps Lavi should give this one to Kanda.

* * *

 **And scene!**

 **Well there you have it, chapter 1 of First.**

 **I thank y'all for taking the time to read my fic.**

 **Review? Please? It'll probably motivate me to get the next chapter out sooner.**

 **Anyways, 'till next time,**

 **Au Revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2, First Confessed

**Pwaaah! I did it! JFC this only took so long because I never planned anything further than their meeting. How stupid of me. (T-T) I legit rewrote this 3 times before scrapping it and starting over, then mashed that with what I had scrapped. Uwaaah writing confession scenes is hard! But it's here!**

 **A big thank you to Kittenanimegirl13, blood rose, Feudal Melody, and Cutiepie120048 for taking the time to leave a review. They give me the motivation I need!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: Since I have a piano competition coming up which I am _no where_ near ready for, I'll have to take a little hiatus, at least until after the 9th, so bear with me pls? My mom's wrath is scary...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray man**

 **And on with the chappie!~**

* * *

First

Chapter 2, First Confessed

It was not until six months after he had met the beansprout at the 'flipping-of-the-rabbit' incident, did Kanda stop and think about how he felt about the albino. His first impression of him had been of approval, as he certainly gave his stalker of a roommate what he deserved—whether the 'sprout had known of the rabbit's 'observations' of him at the time or not, it did not matter. Lavi was left with quite a large bruise on his back from the impact after that incident.

Psh. Served him right.

Since then, it turned out the little albino was quite irritating, what with his overly-polite nature and all, but he could also be quite the snarky and sarcastic bastard once he warmed up. Having already earned his approval right off the bat, Kanda would tolerate him, like he did with the retarded rabbit and the little shit of a younger foster brother Daisya was. Thank God he was off at another college on some soccer scholarship, or he wouldn't be able to handle the two of them together.

Anyways, they had introduced him to Lenalee soon enough, who squealed and gushed about how 'absolutely adorable!~' he was at the first sight of him. So Allen joined their group and hung out with them, often getting into verbal arguments and physical brawls with yours truly.

But back to the matter at hand: What Kanda thought of Allen.

Now, Kanda was not a man who thought things through. No, he was more of one to run on impulse, so he did not think much. Which is why only recently did he discover some newfound feelings.

But it really started over two months ago, after a drunken mishap where he got totally hammered at this party with the others and vaguely remembered having to drag the albino's drunk ass home, only to wake up stinking of sex. He was sure Allen probably couldn't remember much either.

Since then things only went downhill.

Of what blurry memory he still had of the night, what he could only assume was the albino's face kept drifting back into his thoughts, and as unclear as it may be, it was still undeniably… cute.

Gaaaah it was too embarrassing to even think about! Kanda, _the Kanda's_ mind was becoming constantly preoccupied by someone, that someone being the beansprout of all people! He was acting like some crushing high school girl.

Kanda figured all this out in bed one night, while his roommate was already asleep, dead to the world. Had the lights been on one would've been able to see that Kanda had an actual visible blush on his face. Now thoroughly disturbed and annoyed by his own thoughts, he was left to grumble angrily to himself in the dark.

This however, woke up his roommate, who sat up groggily. "Hah, wha?... Yuu?—"

"Shut up!"

"—Oomf!" Kanda lobbed his pillow at the rabbit's face so fast and with his strength it hit him like a brick, its impact making a very audible noise. "Ow, the hell, Yuu?… Meanie…" Fortunately for him, Lavi was too sleepy to question anything at the time and he lay back down—now with an extra pillow—and fell back asleep. Kanda was positive he didn't see his face, which was still burning pink.

Why were his thoughts being plagued by the beansprout? And his face, and his lips, his body, his legs, his—NO, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST STOP RIGHT THERE!

Shit.

He blamed his own sexual frustration. Perhaps he should get laid soon?

But the more Kanda thought about it, he slowly realized he maybe sort of _enjoyed_ the albino's company, with their baseless arguments and spars.

Emphasis on 'maybe' of course.

Kanda, as the air-headed man he could be when it came to feelings, continued to ponder about this for another week. Much to his horror, during that time he discovered he did in fact look forward to interacting with Allen, as rough as they could get sometimes, and that he would purposely tease him to drag out the other side of Allen that he liked to see. He liked his dark side, he liked his laugh, he liked his stupid shit-eating grin he had at even the simplest of things, he—

He liked Allen Walker.

…

Fuck.

* * *

"I like you."

…

"Eh?"

Of all things Allen expected after having been dragged out of his house one day by Kanda—who he _knew_ was supposed to be in morning classes—and slammed roughly against a tree with the front of his shirt bunched in the older man's shirt, _this_ was certainly not one of them.

Not that he really processed it at first, and even when he did he was sure he had heard wrong. Because if he had learned anything within the six months he'd met Lavi and the rest of the group, it was that Kanda did not 'like' people, let alone him. The two of them got into more fights than Kanda did with Lavi, who literally provoked him in every way possible.

(But it wasn't like Allen secretly enjoyed his fights with the man or anything. Psh. Naw. That'd just be ludicrous.)

Which is why he was not at all surprised at the rough-handling Kanda had given him. He simply put his hand around Kanda's offending wrist, squeezing it ever so gradually as his eyebrow twitched in irritation and he said, "Kanda, I don't think I quite heard what you said, but if you would be so kind to refrain from further ruining my shirt I—"

"I _said,_ I. Like. You. Beansprout." The fist in his shirt only tightened.

There it was again, those words. And he couldn't have misheard this time. But… Kanda's facial expression just contradicted his words so severely. His face was twisted in an awful grimace as he gritted out those words, and he was glaring him down with eyes like the devil. The sight and situation was so off-putting Allen couldn't help but ask,

"Is that supposed to be the face for a confession?"

…

Kanda just snapped.

"You little!—Okay, look here you dumbfuck, I _like_ you. Which means I want to kiss you, and I want to fuck you, and—" Somewhere during that short period of time Kanda had managed to bring his face up close to Allen's so that their foreheads were nearly touching. With this close contact Allen couldn't stop the blush that lit across his face.

"W-wait, hold up… I, um…" This bombardment of revelations and desires and feelings was way too much for him. Allen could hardly grasp the situation. Because there was no way, _no way_ , that the cold bastard he had somehow managed to form a crush on was confessing to him, right now, _right in front of him_.

"Now give me a goddamned answer or God so help me please." Kanda continued to glare down on him, his eyes now filled with expectancy.

Too much, too much, Allen was being overwhelmed. He was barely able to choke out, "I… I l-like you too…" as he averted his eyes and desperately tried to cover his flaming face.

Kanda could only smirk in victory at his answer, and grabbed the beansprout's face to pull them together in a fierce kiss…

…which unfortunately was interrupted by a certain eavesdropping rabbit. "I KNEW IT!" The loud cry startled the two to pull apart and see Lavi jump up from behind a bush and point an accusing finger at them. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! See, what did I tell you?! Huh?! What did I tell you, Allen?! I _told_ you Yuu was coming for your sweet, angelic ass! Haha!" He then started dancing in place, unaware of the murderous aura that erupted from Kanda.

"Rabbit… You…" he growled.

"Uh-oh."

Kanda, now hell-bent on hunting the rabbit down, shot towards the redhead in a burst of fury. "I'll kill you!"

"Aaaaah! Wait, no! Yuu I'm sorry!"

Allen just stood by the side, leaning against the tree still in a blushing daze, with a goofy grin across his face, and behind the bush where Lavi had been, crouched Lenalee, who only snickered, "Operation Yullen, success."

* * *

 **And scene!**

 **Yay, I made Kanda as blunt and direct as ever. Now I shall never try and write a confession scene ever again. Oh god, and a proposal is next... Well, I guess we'll see how that'll come out after my hiatus.**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review pls, that'd be nice!**

 **'Till next time,**

 **Au Revoir!**


	3. Chapter 3, First Proposed

**Ahahaha hello again, my dear kitties. *sweats buckets***

 **Soooo my week long hiatus ended up being a month long one. Shit hit the fan with school and all this testing stuff which I was never informed of before, so I totally freaked out, then I found out I wasn't taking it. Like, WTF? Why you do this to me? Then I finally get my stuff together and get this written up three weeks late. And that is why I stick to one-shots. Bah, it's a little cheesier than I would have liked but it's here anyways! Btw please tell me if there are any errors since I did not proof read this whatsoever.**

 **I'd like to give my thanks to jy24, Kittenanimegirl13, Feudal Melody, and Ern Estine 13624 for leaving such wonderful reviews! Y'all are awesome.**

 **Disclaimor: D. Gray man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

First

Chapter 3, First Proposed

Lenalee jumped when Lavi suddenly burst into her house dragging Allen behind him. "Lenalee! Kanda's been cheating on Allen—"

"What!?" She immediately stood up from her seat.

"—with that stick up his ass!"

"…Hah?"

"Lavi!" Allen gave an exasperated cry. "Don't say it like that!"

"But it's true! You even came crying to me moaning of your loneliness!"

"E-excuse me?! You practically forced the answer out of me when you thought something was wrong!"

"But I was right, wasn't I?!"

"—!…"

"…So Kanda hasn't been spending a lot of time with you lately, is that it?" Lenalee, having known Allen for a good three years now and Lavi for seven, was quick to decipher their little exchange just now. Allen just sheepishly rubbed behind his head with a hand.

"I-it's not a big deal or anything…"

"Lies! It is totally a big deal, squirt!"

Lenalee sighed. "Just sit down guys. Also Lavi, don't make a mess."

"Aaw! Why would you think I'd do that?" Lavi whined. Nevertheless, the trio sat around the coffee table in Lenalee's living room. Allen's two friends turned to him in seriousness.

"Now tell us what's wrong, Allen." said Lenalee. Again, Allen tried to brush it off.

"I-it really isn't something you need to bother yourself with, guys…" But Allen saw the look on his friends' faces and he knew he wasn't getting out of this one. He slumped in defeat. "Okay fine… It's just that," a light blush painted his cheeks, "ever since Kanda joined the Black Order, he's been rising up the ranks at record speed, and I'm really happy for him. But he's gotten busier and busier, and we're spending less and less time together now." His friends nodded in understanding.

"Well, that's a job at the Black Order Police Department for you." said Lavi. "And I already find it hard just in forensics, let alone out in the field." Lenalee hummed in agreement. Only in her first year in the Black Order, she already knew the difficulty of the cases they received.

"Right, and that's why I try to support Kanda as much as I can." continued Allen. "But lately, I feel like Kanda's been distancing himself from me. Like, we've been dating for three years now, and Kanda always comes home late and tired. He's a lot quieter these days, and seems like he's agitated or occupied by something on his mind. So I've started to think, that maybe after all this time, he's gotten tired of me—"

"Absolutely not." Lenalee cut in the moment that insecurity left Allen's mouth.

"Yeah, the Kanda I know would never do that." Lavi agreed wholeheartedly. "As you said, you've been together three entire years. We've known him for a longer time than you Al, and we know he would never have stayed so long if his commitment wasn't everlasting."

Allen looked at his dear friends. "You really think so?" he asked.

"Positive." nodded Lavi. "So don't fret about it, 'kay?"

Allen smiled. "Alright. I feel much better now that that's off my back. Thanks you guys." He got up, and his friends followed, and they headed for the door. Lenalee went up to him and flicked his nose lightly.

"We're always here for you, Allen. Next time, don't hold in on your problems." she grinned. "Now, off you go! By the way, Lavi, shouldn't you be at work?" As if on cue, the redhead's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said, as he picked it up.

"You stupid greenhorn! Where are you?!" Lavi quickly pulled the phone away from his ear. The other person's shouts were heard clearly by both Allen and Lenalee.

"Who're you calling greenhorn?! I've worked at the Black Order for over two years now, Panda!" Lavi yelled back.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Lavi groaned. "Sorry guys, I gotta run, else the Panda's gonna have my head—Alright, alright, I'm coming!—About Kanda, Allen, don't sweat it—I'm _coming_! Sheesh!—Bye guys!" With that, Lavi left the house in a hurry. Allen and Lenalee could only laugh at his idiocy.

"I guess I should be going too, then." said Allen. He himself began walking out the door in a much calmer fashion than Lavi, when Lenalee stopped him.

"Wait." He turned back. "You really don't have to worry about Kanda. Of any possible partner, you're the best person for him, Allen. But, if he continues to trouble you, then tell me and I'll give him a good kick." She playfully kicked her leg in the air.

"Haha, thanks. Don't hurt him too bad, if you do." Allen chuckled, knowingly very well what the woman's legs were capable of. "I'll see you later then."

"See you!"

* * *

It was nearly two weeks later, when Kanda finally had one of his rare days off and time to spend with Allen. He was adamant on devoting his entire day to his boyfriend, surprising him first thing in the morning with a wake up kiss, followed by a ready-made breakfast. They spent the rest of the morning together catching up on each other's work lives; Kanda's as a private investigator, and Allen as a musician/composer.

Kanda then took Allen out for lunch, and after that, they spent the afternoon in the park. Allen just loved the smell of nature there. They walked around the park casually, enjoying the scenery. The autumn colors in the trees made it especially pretty this time of the year.

They stopped here and there to feed birds who had yet to migrate south with the bag of seeds they had bought before coming to the park. The birds were very fond of Allen, perching themselves directly on him to each from his hands.

"Kanda look!" he laughed happily, as he had several birds sitting on his head, shoulders, and arms. He gently petted their small heads with his finger, whistling a little tune, to which the birds chirped their own. "They love me!"

"Sure seems like it." Kanda chuckled. The birds liked the older man as well, though not nearly as much as they did for his musical beansprout. But there was one brave chickadee, who dared settle itself atop Kanda's head, much to both the boyfriends' surprise. "This better not shit on me." he deadpanned.

"Aha! Oh my god, ahahahaha! Picture, Kanda! Don't move, I have to take a picture!" laughed Allen, scrambling to get his phone out of his pocket. This was a once in a life time occurrence, and he had to document this. "Okay, okay, hold still." He took a picture of the both of them, him with his many bird friends on him, and Kanda with his single one. "I'll treasure this moment forever." he declared with a goofy grin.

"…This bird's feet are digging into my scalp." grumbled Kanda. He carefully brought his hands to his head and cupped the chickadee into his hands before resettling it onto Allen. The couple continued interacting with the little birds until a dog had come along, spooking them all away.

"Aww." pouted Allen. "That's too bad. Oh well, I had fun." His boyfriend grunted his agreement.

They continued walking through the park for a while, when Kanda led Allen to a small peaceful clearing underneath some trees in front of a pond. It was a little separated from the park's path, with some extra shrubbery around compared to the rest of the park. Allen wondered why Kanda had brought him here.

"Hey Allen," Kanda started. Allen perked up, for he had used his name in all seriousness. "You know, we've been together for a while now." He was speaking slower than usual. "And, this has been on my mind lately. I've been thinking, and I've realized I could never imagine being with anyone else like this, nor do I ever want to. You are the only one I want to share the rest of my life with, so I ask you…" Kanda reached into his pocket and withdrew a small box, before dropping onto one knee.

Allen stepped back in shock. Inside his mind he was hyperventilating and his eyes widened in slow realization. _'O-oh my god, h-he's—!'_

"Will you marry me?" Kanda opened the little box, revealing a small ring. Allen did not notice himself bringing his hands to face, nor did he notice a happy Lenalee and Lavi emerge from the bushes with a camera. All he could think was _holy fucking shit Kanda had just proposed to him!_ The flash of the camera brought him back enough for him to emit some sort of incoherent sound. "Will you marry me?" Kanda repeated.

Allen could only nod frantically before he could finally find his voice to say, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, oh my god, YES!" He was practically trembling as Kanda put the ring on his finger. "You!" He used his other hand to point at Lavi and Lenalee. "Y-you already knew!" The two just shrugged happily. "Oh my god…" Allen once again buried his face in his hands and his lover pulled him into an embrace. He felt so overjoyed, he never imagined this day would come.

"Say cheese, Allen!" cheered Lenalee.

Allen looked up from his hands with a joyful smile and Lavi clicked the camera with a flash, capturing the happy pair as newly engaged.

* * *

 **And scene! With absolutely little to no closure at the end. So here's a little extra that I wrote up since it was too cute not to, and also to make up for being so late with this chapter.**

* * *

Extra: Next to Wed

Two months prior to the proposal…

They were at Marie and Miranda's wedding, all friends and family alike. As Kanda was best man, he was obliged to come to his foster brother's wedding, bringing along his boyfriend with him.

The groom and the bride spoke their vows and they were pronounced husband and wife. The crowd congratulated the newlyweds, and then it was time for the bouquet toss. Miranda already had a crowd of women hoping to be the one to catch the bouquet to be the next to wed, excluding Lenalee of course. Her brother forbade her of doing anything relating to that, so she just sat with Kanda and the others.

The excited women awaited giddily for the bouquet to be thrown, but Miranda, being the clumsy woman she was, stepped on the edge of her dress causing her to stumble and throw the bouquet in a completely different direction from the crowd of women…

…and right into the lap of Allen Walker.

He was surprised at the sudden appearance of flowers now in his lap. The crowd of women cried in disappointment and beside him Lenalee giggled, "Looks like you're next to wed, Allen!"

"Huh?" Allen could feel the blush growing on his face and he turned to Kanda, who sat on the other side of him. "T-to wed?" Before he could say anymore his boyfriend smirked and leaned in to seal a kiss.

In the end, they were indeed the next to wed.

* * *

 **La fin!**

 **And that's the end of _First_!**

 **Once again, I thank all of you for taking the time to read my fic, I hope you enjoyed it. Also to make up for being late, I drew a quick sketch of that cute bird photo of Allen and Kanda and put it up on my DeviantArt, which is under the same pen-name, so check that out if you like.**

 **Leave a review please if you have the time.**

 **Now that this fic's over, I'll start working on _The Musician's Room_ soon. So I hope I'll see you there.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Au Revoir!**


End file.
